El hilo rojo del destino
by aresuri-cham
Summary: "Podrá encogerse, enredarse y estirarse, pero jamas podrá romperse"


**Hola!, hace ratito que no me aparecía por aquí jeje, pero he vuelto con este pequeño one-shot que espero sea de su agrado, ya todos han escrito algo sobre esto (el hilo rojo del destino) y pues a mi se me ocurrían un par de cosas. Este one-shot lo hice porque una amiga mia queria que hiciera algo asi como la representacion de la leyenda y pues este fue el resultado, encontre dos versiones de esta leyenda y obviamente subire las dos xD, por ahora les dejo esto. Espero que lo disfruten saludos!.**

 **BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE TITE KUBO.**

 **"El hilo rojo del destino"**

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, un rey muy poderoso de apenas 25 años de edad, Hitsugaya Toshiro, se enteró sobre una hechicera muy poderosa que era capaz de poder ver el famosísimo hilo rojo del destino.

Él había tenido ya dos fracasos matrimoniales siendo el último el que lo dejo más afectado.

Su primer matrimonio ni siquiera lo contaba ya que había terminado tan bien con su primera ex esposa que incluso asistió a su boda con un militar de alto rango. Dios, ¡Incluso fue uno de los padrinos!. Y esque solo se había casado con esa mujer porque practicamente lo habían obligado, ya que para heredar el trono tenía que desposarse ¡Y solo tenía 15 años!, su madre le daba animos diciendole que en algún momento se enamorarían, después de todo no era una mujer fea... Pero ese momento, en el que se suponía que debían enamorarse, nunca llegó.

Su segundo matrimonio... Bueno también había sido forzado, tras fallecer su madre y por petición de su padre, al no tener aun un desendiente más, se casó con la duquesa de un pequeño reino cercano al suyo. Al menos a esta chica si la conocía, era su compañera de juegos en su infancia y a sus 20 años de edad se desposo con Hinamori Momo, a ella si llegó a quererla, tal ves no a amarla como se suponía que debía ser, pero si a quererla.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas pero entonces, cuando regresó de emergencia de su visita al reyno vecino, la encontró en la cama ¡Su cama! Con el consejero Real, ¿Era enserio?¿ ¡Con el consejero!?... Bueno, al menos ahora entendía porque el consejero le había dicho que Hinamori seria una buena elección...

Era más su furia que su tristeza, ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso en su palacio? Grande fue la sentencia de ambos al ser desterrados del reino del Hitsugaya y de los reinos vecinos.

Un año había pasado de eso, ya nada le importaba, no quería desposarse de nadie mas. Y con ese pensamiento estaba hasta que escuchó sobre ese peculiar hilo rojo el cual dicen esta atado a tu dedo meñique con el de alguien mas siendo ese alguien mas la persona "elegida" para estar contigo el resto de tu patética vida. Y bueno, sea verdad o sea mentira igual tenía que buscar una esposa con la cual tener un heredero... Y si ese... Mito era real, al menos esta ves sería la persona destinada a estar con él.

-¿Para qué ha llamado el rey a esta humilde anciana?-Dijo la hechicera haciéndolo volver al presente. La hechicera era una mujer ya adulta con varias canas, piel arrugada, entre pálida y grisácea y unos peculiares ojos carmín.

-He escuchado que tu puedes ver el tal hilo rojo del destino-Contestó yendo al grano, no estaba en condiciones para esperar.

La hechicera sonrió, tenía trabajo que hacer ¡Y era un trabajo para el rey!.

-¿Cuánto cobras por tus servicios?-Preguntó.

-A usted no le cobraré nada aún, ya que su hilo es demasiado corto y parece ser recien colocado, esa persona esta en este pueblo y por ahora no necesito nada su majestad, me sería mas útil mi pago en otro momento-Pidió la anciana a lo que el albino asintió.

-Por lo menos tome esto como un adelanto-Dice señalando una pequeña bolsa con varias monedas de oro.

-Es tentador mi rey, pero me temo que no lo aceptaré, ya que no sé si me vaya a creer de quién se trata esa persona-

-¿Usted sabe quién es?-Preguntó interesado.

-No exactamente, vine siguiendo su hilo, solo sé que se encuentra en este pueblo, me parece que lo vi desde el supermercado-

No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo sabía ella que era su hilo?.

-Sé que era su hilo por que tiene su esencia impregnada majestad- Respondió a su pregunta evidente pero no formulada.

-Entonces vamos, no hay que perder más el tiempo-

Salieron del palacio, él en su corcel, iba con varios guardias a los lados vigilando que nadie se pasara de listo. La hechicera iba en otro caballo y justo cuando llegaron al mercado la anciana ordenó parar.

-De aquí debemos andar a pie-Toshiro accedió y bajo de su caballo, pasaron por varios puestos, todos ellos atendidos por mujeres habían mas mujeres mayores que jovenes. El albino hizo parar el andar de la hechicera. ¿Será verdad y no una broma que la mujer destinada a estar con él estaría en ese mercado?.

-No es que quiera contradecir su predicción-Empezó de manera sutil-Pero no veo a nadie aquí digna de ser mi reyna-

La hechicera rio a carcajadas haciendolo levantar su blanquecina ceja en gesto de confusión.

-No se ofenda mi rey, pero es usted un arrogante-

Toshiro fruncio el ceño.

-No se preocupe, yo sé que usted esta acostumbrado a lo fino. Pero también se que se enamorara de esa mujer-

La hechicera señaló a una de las tantas mujeres mayores que llevaba a una pequeña en brazos. Se acercaron a ambas y esta, al ver que se trataba del rey hizo una gran reverencia de respeto.

-Aquí termina tú hilo-Setenció la bruja. Toshiro volteó a verla incredulo. No podía ser cierto ¡Esa mujer era por lo menos treinta años mas vieja que él!, eso debía ser una broma.

-No juegues conmigo bruja, ella no puede ser mi reyna-Dijo inconforme con el resultado.

-Yo soy muy buena en mi trabajo, sé que lo que veo y lo que digo y aquí termina su hilo-Repitió.

El rey se puso colerico, estaba tan enfadado que por puro impulso levanto la mesa donde la mujer vendía sus productos haciendolo volar todo. La mujer al protegerse descuidó a la niña que llevaba en brazos dejandola caer al suelo dejandole una gran cicatriz en la carita.

Toshiro vio horrorizado al ver lo que lo habia provocado mandando a sus guardias a escoltar a la mujer y a su bebe al medico mas cercano. Después regresó su vista a la bruja, aun hechando fuego por los ojos y espuma por la boca.

-¡Eres una estafadora!, ¡No te pagare nada!-Gritó... No, rugió.

-Ya le dije que por el momento no estoy necesitada de sus servicios, yo sabía que esto pasaría, tome esto-Dijo dandole un frasco con un pequeño pergamino dentro, esto lo hizo enfurecer aun más tirando el frasco con fuerza al suelo haciéndolo romper.

-No la quiero ver cerca de mi pueblo, ¡Llevensela!-Ordenó furico.

-No tenemos que usar la violencia mi Rey, además yo jamás le dije quién era exactamente la persona destinada a estar con usted-

-Tu dijiste que aquí terminaba mi hilo-

-Pero jamas señale quién lo portaba-

Toshiro ablando el ceño y cuando los guardias estaban apunto de llevarsela los detuvo.

-Entonces, ¿Quien era?-

-Eso lo tiene que descubrir por si mismo, no crea que por ser el Rey le resolveré todos sus problemas-

Esto lo enfureció aun mas.

-¡Llevensela de aqui!-

Los guardias procedieron a escoltarla fuera del reino, pero ella los detuvo con una mirada amenazadora, si ya de por si sus ojos intimidaban, su expresion ahora aterraba.

-Como sea mi rey, yo no quiero problemas, me retirare fuera de su reino si asi lo desea, solo recuerde, el hilo rojo del destino puede estirarse o encogerse, enrredarse e ignorarse, pero jamás podrá romperse, esperaré su llamado nuevamente-

Y sin mas se retiró del pequeño mercado.

Habían transcurrido 14 años, 14 años en los que estuvo resignado a tener una esposa, sin embargo la corte real exigía un heredero ya que pronto habría que sustituir la corona. El rey del pueblo vecino sabía de su situacion y en agradecimiento en haberlo ayudado a ganar la guerra contra otro reino lejano, le ofreció a una de sus hijas en matrimonio.

Toshiro no ls conocia de vista pero si sabía de ellas ya que su parlanchin padre lo hacía saber hasta que talla de vestido utilizaban. Una de ellas era Yuzu Kurosaki, la mayor de ambas, su padre decía que era hermosa, buena cocinera y muy servicial en los quehaceres basicos (Claro, lo basico, recuerden que es una princesa xD) sin embargo ella ya estaba comprometida con uno de sus mejores militares, Yukio Hanz Voralverna.

Y luego estaba Kurosaki Karin, cabello azabache, piel casi pálida y un hermoso cuerpo, según la definición de Isshin era una chica de carácter fuerte pero que no por eso era una brabucona, aclaró también que podía no ser tan delicada como su hermana pero era la más atenta que podía conocer.

Realmente no tenía muchas opciones, solo eran dos hermanas y una de ellas ya estaba comprometida por lo que tuvo que conformarse con la segunda. Según los rumores decían que su futura reina era muy hermosa y bueno... Dejó de creer en los rumores después de aquel fraude con la bruja, aunque de cualquier manera nunca fue fan de creerlos.

Finalmente llegó el día de la boda, como era tradición, el novio esperaba en el altar a su novia, volteaba a la entrada de la capilla un poco ansioso, no conocía a su prometida, pero eso no impedía que estuviera de los nervios.

La clásica música de bodas en el piano, tocado por una anciana, anunció la llegada de la novia. Su rostro no se lograba distinguir ya que llevaba el tradicional velo de novia.

Se acomodó el traje y esperó pacientemente a que la novia llegara al altar con él. Al hacerlo él le tendió una mano y ella la tomó gustosa. Iba a retirarle el velo pero ella se lo impidió.

-¿No cree que es mejor que me descubra el rostro cuando demos el "si acepto"?-Preguntó.

-Tienes razón -Dijo no muy convencido, ¿Porqué no quería que viera su rostro?.

La ceremonia transcurrió con suma lentitud, él ya quería ver su a su novia. Justo cuando dieron el "si acepto" no esperó a que ella se girara a verlo y le quitó esa molesta prenda de seda.

Sin lugar a dudas, era la mujer mas hermosa que jamas hubiera presenciado en su vida, se notaba la diferencia de edad entre ambos, era tal como decían los rumores, piel pálida, ojos tan oscuros como la noche, cabello azabache y unos carnosos labios rojos, en su rostro llevaba un peculiar adorno que cubria una pequeña parte de su sien derecha, parecia un hermoso pendiente que tiraba de su cabello a la ves que le cubria el rostro. Quiso quitarlo, pero ella lo detuvo... De nuevo.

-¿Me vas a detener cada ves que quiera tocarte?-Pregunta exasperado. Ella lo observó entre temerosa y ansiosa.

-No es eso, es solo que... Si usted me quita este adorno seguro me abandonará-Explicó. Toshiro no entendía. ¿De qué rayos hablaba?, él no era ningún estupido como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a tal mujer de esposa.

-No me importa, quiero ver qué esconde ese pendiente-

No le dió tiempo a protestar cuando se lo arrancó de un tirón, ella se cubrió rápidamente con la mano. Los invitados miraban la escena angustiados ¿Qué pasaba con la pareja recien casada?

-Dejame verte-Pidió de manera amable, aturdiendo los sentidos de Karin, le apartó la mano lentamente y la observó detenidamente.

Ese pequeño pendiente cubría una peculiar cicatriz en la sien... Muy similar a la que una ves le ocacionó a aquella bebé... Espera... Esa cicatriz...

No podía ser verdad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó ansioso.

-15 años mi rey-Contestó confusa... Quience años... Eso no le decía mucho, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría aquella niña?.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esa cicatriz?-Preguntó esta ves más ansioso, ella no entendía la ansiedad del albino -¡¿Cuando?!-Exclamó desesperado, a esas alturas los invitados, sobre todo los familiares de la pelinegra, estaban de pie dispuestos a defender a su pariente.

-¡No lo sé!, era muy pequeña cuando esto me pasó, solo sé que mi nana me cuidaba, ella vendía sus productos en el mercado de su reino. Eso es todo-

Oh no... No no no, esa tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

-¿Hay algún problema?-Preguntó el padre de Karin tras acercarse a ambos.

-¿Sabe cómo exactamente le pasó esto a su hija?-Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Si, la nana con que se quedaba Karin tenía un puesto en el mercado de este reino donde vendía sus productos, nunca me dijo quién fue el desgraciado que las había herido, pero eso fue hace mucho, ¿Porque lo pregunta?-Dice también igual de confundido que su hija.

-¿Cuando?-Preguntó, ambos pelinegros lo vieron sin entender-¡¿Cuantos años tenía ella?!-Exclamó.

-Un año y siete meses me parece-Contestó Isshin recordando.

Mierda... ¡La maldita bruja tenía razón!, ella era la mujer destinada a estar con él. ¡Ella era esa pequeña niña!

A la capilla irrumpe un hombre y corre en dirección al rey.

-Tiene que leerlo ahora. Son instrucciones especificas mi rey-Era el mensajero real.

Abrió la carta y leyó:

"Querido rey; le mando esta carta con motivo de pago. Como se habrá dado cuenta ya, la mujer que está ahora con usted es la misma que yo había señalado ese día. La pequeña de aquella campesina. En el siguiente documento le dejo instrucciones de cómo quiero mi pago, a dónde debe enviarlo y ya está. Espero que sea muy feliz con la mujer destinada a ser la mujer de su vida. Solo tenga en cuenta algo CUIDELA el que esten unidos por el hilo rojo del destino no asegura su eterno enamoramiento, nada es facil mi rey, un saludo"

En las siguientes dos hojas venían las instrucciones de pago.

Bueno, la mujer destinada a estar a su lado el resto de su vida era joven, hermosa y educada. Tendría esa cicatriz el resto de su vida, pero esa cicatriz valia mas que cualquier cosa en su vida.

 **¿Que tal?, ¿Les gustó? Dejenme su opinión en un hermoso review, es lo que me mantiene en fanfiction TTwTT... Y otros fanfics :v... Pero buee... Saludos chicas y espero actualizar pronto.**

 **Byebye!**


End file.
